


Re:LIFE- A Second Chance

by SakuraBuzzLover87 (Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87)



Category: ReLIFE (Webcomic), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Age Regression, Alternate Universe- High School AU, Alternate Universe- No Powers, Angst, Broken Family, Comedy, Coming of Age, Daddy Issues, Dazai’s Typical Suicide Mentions, Dazai’s typical suicide attempts, Drama, First time writing about Ango!, M/M, Nakajima Atsushi Is A Cinnamon Roll, Parent Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Parent Ozaki Kouyou, ReLIFE au, Resentment, Romance, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, but he might actually get decent character development??, dazai osamu is a little shit, soukoku’s unconventional mating rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87/pseuds/SakuraBuzzLover87
Summary: 27-year-old job Dazai Osamu has failed EVERY job interview since he was fired from his father’s corporation- left with no prospects, he works odd jobs and tries to live down his father's legacy as best he can.He’s just about ready to quit trying, maybe even quit life until he’s approached by a mysterious glasses-wearing man who offers him a second chance: a small blue pill that will revert his appearance to 17 years old and allow him to relive a year of high school. Hopefully he can forever change his life for the better- away from his shitty dad, shitty life. But will he succeed?(hint: yes. But no one said that path would be easy- there might be hard choices to make- but he might not be alone.)A Re:LIFE AU no one asked for- knowledge of the show is NOT necessary for the fic!
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi, Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Re:LIFE- A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Instead of working on my FAR TOO MANY WIPs, THIS fic idea just wouldn’t let me go so here we are starting a new project. I think it’ll be a lot of fun to write and I’m changing plot events and stuff from the show itself- I think I’m making it darker??- but hope you enjoy!! 😍💕

“8 PM? At Port Lupin by the station? Sounds great!” Dazai hopes his false enthusiasm doesn’t sound too forced as he accepts the invitation and pushes open his closet door, pulling out the worn gray suit he was wearing only a few hours earlier from the rack. 

He holds the phone to his ear, half-listening to Tachihara prattle about his new job promotion while he pulls his tattered black sweatpants off and throws them carelessly in the corner.

Slipping his leg into the suit pant, he nods and hums appropriately as he rolls his eyes over Tachihara’s 5th recounting in as many minutes of being summoned by Mori and walking into the office only to be _completely_ shocked by the position upgrade to new Chief Financial Officer. 

This is complete BS, of course- they’ve known each other long enough for Dazai to surmise that Tachihara must have been playing his cards _extremely_ carefully and manipulating his way up the command chain to receive the offer. Rubbing salt into the wound is the realization that Tachihara is currying favor at none other than _Dazai’s_ _father_ ’s corporation, the _same_ one he was fired from 8 months ago, but Tachihara seems to have conveniently forgotten and Dazai doesn’t really feel like bringing it up. 

“Mhm, yeah, I know, truly, congrats again. Okay so I’m just about ready to leave, so I’ll see you there, okay? Mhm, mhm, bye now.” Dazai hangs up the phone, releasing a much-needed sigh of relief.

He drops his phone on his futon and yanks off his sweatshirt, slipping on the white button-up. As he buttons up, he winces recounting the painful interview he’d completed earlier this afternoon- it’s never a good experience having to accept the fact he’d been fired from _Port Mafia Corporation,_ one of the largest, most successful companies in Yokohama, and it’s the first question on every interviewer’s lips to ask him why. He hasn’t told anyone the truth about the reason for his...departure but it always costs him every position beyond the part-time gigs he picks up at the local convenience store. He hasn’t even talked to his dad since...the incident. 

He wraps the navy blue tie around his neck and ties it, staring at the mirror on the closet. Normally he’s not much of a drinker, but after the day he’s had, he’ll certainly be knocking back more than a few beers.   
  


* * *

Drinking with Tachihara proves to be as obnoxious as he expected, with all of Tachihara’s friends asking him what’s he been up to, what’s it like being Mori’s son, and how lucky he is. He says the practiced lies through his teeth without batting an eye, that he’s looking to get some “real-world” experience before he’s officially groomed to take over the corporation and he’s definitely grateful for his lineage. It’s only thanks to Kouyou he can keep a straight face, for with each passing day his hatred for his dad only grows stronger and he has less and less of a desire to even set foot ever again in that accursed building.   
  
After some warbled goodbyes and tenuous promises to see each other again, Dazai’s just down the street from his house when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. His fingers trembling, he just barely manages to pull it out of his pocket and winces when he sees his mom’s name on the screen. _Shit,_ he was supposed to call her once the interview was done. 

Taking a deep breath, he presses the green accept call button and holds the phone to his ear. 

“Hey Mom,” he says hesitatingly. 

“ **OSAMU**.” Oh _fuck_ , he _knows_ when she uses his first name he’s in deep shit. “You were supposed to **call me** after your interview today. What happened?” 

“I, um, forgot, I’m sorry,” Dazai stutters. “It all happened so fast and I got caught up doing some house chores-”

Kouyou scoffs. _“House chores?_ I’m your _mother_ and up until 8 months ago you were living in my house, working at your _father_ ’s corporation while servants tended to our needs.” Dazai can hear the venom in her voice as she says father- their tumultuous divorce was only three years ago, and Kouyou never forgave Mori for having an affair with some other woman and producing a blonde-haired daughter in the process. 

“Anyway, whatever. So what happened with the interview?” she inquires. 

Whenever she gets like this, even Drunk Dazai knows to just cut to the chase. 

“I didn’t get in, Mom,” he replies cautiously.

”WHAT?!” She roars. Dazai angles the phone away from his ears, biting his tongue, eyes downcast. “That’s the FIFTH one this month! What happened?” 

“I guess I just wasn’t the right fit for them- things just didn’t work out, okay?!” Exasperation colors his tone- it’s unfair to take out his frustration on Kouyou, but he’s been simmering on this all afternoon and evening, putting on a front in front of stupid Tachihara, and there really doesn’t look like there’s any prospects left for him. 

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but starting next month I’m cutting you off. Your father sent me a text that he’s no longer going to supply extra money to support you, and you know I already struggle somewhat to make ends meet.” 

It’s Dazai’s turn to be appalled. “But _Mom!”_ He protests. “How am I supposed to pay rent?” 

“Figure it out, Dazai,” Kouyou replies, resigned. “I’m not about to go argue with that insufferable man for the reasoning behind his decisions- he probably thinks 7 months of severance pay is enough, even for his son- and at some point, you do need to learn to stand on your own two feet. You’re 27, Dazai. Be a man. Goodbye, son.” With a click, she hangs up, and Dazai’s left staring at the black screen of his phone. 

He doesn’t notice the man approaching him until he hears footsteps just in front of him and looks up to see a glasses-wearing man just barely illuminated by the streetlight is staring at him, a small but calculated smile on his face. 

“Dazai...Osamu, right? How would you like the opportunity to change your life, right here, right now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this teaser-ish intro- I definitely surpassed myself by adding daddy issues LMAO- but as always, comments and kudos are appreciated and I’ll try to have more up soonish!! ❤️💕


End file.
